


Preliminary Inspection

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Forced Orgasm, Slavery, Unwilling Arousal, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: ‘Strip,’ Vos said abruptly. ‘I wish to inspect my purchase.’
Relationships: Qi'ra/Dryden Vos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	Preliminary Inspection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maypop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypop/gifts).



After Han took the coaxium, Proxima punished Qi’ra horribly. Then she put her up for sale. Qi’ra was sold, and sold again.

The man stood before her now had purchased her slave bond. That made him her new master. His name, or so she had been informed, was Dryden Vos, and she already wore his mark tattooed upon the skin of her inner wrist.

Absolutely everything about Vos screamed ill-gotten wealth. Save for the odd pattern of striations on his face, he appeared almost fully human. He was handsome. Reasonably young. All that, Qi’ra decided, was almost comforting. There was a mad, hungry gleam in his eyes as he scrutinised her, however – like he was a betting man and she, a purebred racing fathier – and that was rather less than comforting.

This, she concluded, was a very dangerous man.

‘Strip,’ Vos said abruptly. ‘I wish to inspect my purchase.’

Qi’ra wore only a simple, thin shift which took only a moment to shed. She’d been given no undergarments, so without the shift she was completely naked.

Vos approached her. He was garbed head to toe in the richest, purest black; the only bare skin of his that Qi’ra could see was on his face, and the imbalance of this felt acute. He got uncomfortably close as he circled her; she felt the whisper of the trailing edge of his cloak against her ankles as he passed her from behind. She had to force herself not to flinch.

‘Too thin,’ he said. A gloved hand traced the bumps of her spine. Her muscles twitched at the contact. ‘Yes. Slightly malnourished, which isn’t surprising. We will have to adjust your nutrient intake, eh, Qi’ra.’

‘Yes, Master,’ she murmured humbly, eyes downcast.

‘You may call me Dryden,’ Vos – no, _Dryden –_ said as he came around again to stand in front of her.

‘As you wish, Dryden.’

‘Hmm.’ Dryden removed the glove from his right hand, and cupped Qi’ra’s left breast, squeezing, testing its weight. He seemed to radiate heat from his hand, hot enough, almost, to burn. His thumbnail, she saw, was inhumanely long and sharp, a talon, and it had a groove on the underside, like a channel…for…for venom – ?!

That inhuman thumbnail brushed against Qi’ra’s nipple. Dryden could slice it off with that talon, if he wanted to. Qi’ra was unable to repress a shudder as the aureole tightened, and the nipple peaked in response. Unwilling arousal blossomed between her legs.

‘Sensitive, I see,’ Dryden noted. He took her nipple between the pad of his thumb and forefinger and pinched viciously. Qi’ra gasped. ‘Yes, that may come in useful,’ he mused. ‘Tell me, Qi’ra – do you have experience in the erotic arts? Have you been trained?’

She had been trained in petty thievery by Lady Proxima’s White Worms, not prostitution. But while she didn’t have copious amounts of past sexual experience, she did have _some_ , and she did not consider herself to be wholly without talent in that arena. ‘I have talent,’ Qi’ra said, angling her shoulders back and her hips subtly forward in an attempt to look appropriately seductive.

Dryden’s brow rose. ‘Do you?’

‘Yes.’

Dryden removed his hand from her breast. He removed the glove from his other hand (which did not, interestingly, have a talon on it too). ‘Then you won’t object to additional inspection?’

She’d expected that. Fear warred with arousal inside of her, and she wasn’t certain which of them was winning. ‘No, I do not.’

‘Good.’ He opened the front of his trousers. ‘Prepare me.’

‘Yes, Dryden.’ Qi’ra got down on her knees and reached gingerly into Dryden’s trousers. Her pulse quickened, and she held her breath; she was unsure of what to expect…

…and, well. It wasn’t as bad as it _could_ have been. She released the breath she’d been holding with an audible whoosh. He had a cock, at least, which was more or less human-shaped. She tried wrapping a hand around it and pumping a few times – the inner shaft moved independently of its soft outer sheath and began to swell in response to her handling.

The head of the shaft, when it popped out of its sheath, was more pointed than Qi’ra would have expected, but it did not look dangerous, and the shaft itself, particularly at the base, where the outer sheath had retracted, proved much thicker than a human’s. Like Dryden’s face, the shaft was covered in odd striations that seemed to deepen from pale pink to crimson as Dryden became fully aroused. The striations also leaked an odd, fizzy fluid that made the skin of Qi’ra’s palm tingle – she drew her lips closer, wondering what it would feel like, _taste like_ , in her mouth –

‘Enough,’ Dryden interrupted. The striations on his face were the same furious crimson colour as his erect cock. He pushed Qi’ra away, and she tumbled backwards onto the floor.

Then he was on her, covering her with his weight and driving himself into her with a savage twist of his hips. So much for the lavishly appointed setting, eh? That didn’t matter. None of it. In the end, she’d still be taken on the floor like an animal, like a rutting beast.

Like a slave who wasn’t allowed to refuse.

The initial pain of entry made Qi’ra clench her teeth. She wasn’t used to Dryden’s girth. He stretched her cunt obscenely at the entrance where she was most sensitive; from this she knew he would use her mercilessly. He began to thrust, and that – the combination of the friction and the strange fluid he excreted – oh Maker it _burned. B_ _urned._

Qi’ra groaned as Dryden’s thrusts accelerated. She tossed her head; she writhed. It hurt so much that the pain was starting to feel like pleasure. She clenched around him and felt him jerk in pleased response. She did it again. It didn’t slow him down, but it got his attention. He reared back slightly and his bright, mad eyes locked onto Qi’ra’s cunt as he continued his thrusts, watching the way her flesh yielded to his invasion.

‘You do have some minor talent,’ Dryden said, his voice thin and tight. He pressed his thumb – the one with the frightfully sharp talon – against her clit and rubbed.

Qi’ra came in a terrified, annihilating rush just as Dryden poured himself, viscous and scalding, into her.

After it was over, Dryden closed the front of his trousers and replaced his gloves. Not a wrinkle, not a hair out of place. The striations on his faced faded back to pale pink. ‘I am pleased,’ Dryden said. ‘You have potential, and I look forward to cultivating it.’

Qi’ra was still curled up on the floor, naked and spent and twitching. She surely looked a wreck, but Dryden did not seem to notice as he continued, ‘I will continue with a more thorough inspection later. But for now, let me explain a bit about Crimson Dawn…’


End file.
